No te metas con la ouija
by PATITO FANFICS
Summary: One shot: Algunas cosas no deberían tomarse como juego y menos los espíritus de los condenados. Hay fuerzas que no podemos controlar ¡Cuidado! -Historia de Halloween-


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo los asusto un poco**

* * *

><p><strong>NO TE METAS CON LA OUIJA<strong>

**(Historia basada en hechos reales)**

Era una tarde soleada, Edward y yo tomábamos sol desparramados en el jardín de la facultad. Las festividades de aniversario de la Escuela de Medicina estaban en apogeo, así que apenas teníamos tareas pendientes. Sólo debíamos presentar el informe de disección de cuello y cabeza de nuestro cadáver. El curso de anatomía era nuestro favorito. Afortunadamente a mi novio y a mí nos tocó el mismo grupo, buen motivo para estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Yo prefería ir a casa de los Cullen a hacer las tareas, Carlisle era de gran ayuda cuando teníamos un problema académico.

Pero hoy, no quería hacer ninguna tarea. Y parecía que la mitad de la facultad pensaba lo mismo. Podía ver gente de todos los niveles. Incluso los que estaban a punto de graduarse, recostados bajo un árbol.

—Edward, Bella ¿No quieren venir?— llamó Ángela, una amiga que cursaba el mismo año que nosotros y que incluimos en nuestro grupo de anatomía porque era bastante responsable.

— ¿A dónde Ang?— pregunté.

—Bueno, es una suerte que el aniversario de la facultad caiga más o menos los mismos días que el Halloween— sonrió. —Mi tía Lizzy que vive en Salem me envió esto. Es una auténtica ouija— me mostró una caja de madera.

Había oído antes algunas cosas relacionadas con ese "juguete" y ninguna de ellas era buena. Muchas las atribuí a la histeria colectiva, pues todo tiene una explicación científica. Incluso los hechos paranormales. Pero de algo estaba segura, las personas que habían jugado "eso" siempre salieron con algún problema emocional.

—No gracias— respondió Edward por mí.

—Anda Bella, sólo un rato. Mira que esta noche es Halloween— volvió a pedir Ang.

—No tengo ganas amiga. Quiero ir al cine— dije para no rechazarla.

—Bueno, estaremos en el jardín detrás del anfiteatro de Anatomía— ofreció.

—No es buen lugar para jugar eso allí— advirtió mi novio.

—No seas aguafiestas Edward ¿dónde mejor que al lado de tantos cadáveres?— agregó Erik que acababa de llegar.

—No es buen día, ni buen lugar para eso, es todo— volvió a ratificarse Edward.

—Tal vez después del cine nos demos una vuelta para verlos— les sonreí.

Nos dejaron sonrientes y fueron a ofrecer el juego a otros amigos que estaban tomando sol igual que nosotros

— ¿Te da miedo ese juego?— pregunté al hermoso hombre a mi lado.

—No. Pero no es un juego inofensivo. Papá trató una vez a un joven que solía ser fanático de los espíritus. Se volvió loco.

—No creo que Ang se vuelva loca por jugar a eso— le sonreí. –Pero sí quiero ir al cine ¿Vamos?— pedí.

—Me parece una excelente idea, quien sabe cuando podamos tener una tarde libre otra vez— me dio un suave beso en los labios. El cine no parecía tan buena idea ahora.

Edward compró las palomitas y yo los refrescos, además de una bolsa de caramelos. Vimos una película romántica y divertida, sin líos amorosos ni crímenes pasionales. Suficiente teníamos de tareas en la facultad para distraernos en problemas emocionales o policiales. Además ya habíamos fantaseado muchos con la muerte de nuestros cadáveres de estudio.

Mi grupo tenía a un varón caucásico de unos 25 años. Cabello rubio largo. Tenía varios tatuajes extraños. Me sorprendí cuando vi sus uñas moradas. Edward decía que tal vez murió ahogado. Carmen, otra de mis compañeras creía que podía haber muerto envenenado. Pero el cuerpo nos llegó obviamente sin nombre ni datos de la necropsia. Así que deberíamos esperar a llegar al abdomen para ver su hígado y pulmones para definir si murió ahogado o envenenado.

La película fue muy graciosa, me pareció que duró menos de las reglamentarias dos horas. Al salir del cine que dejé mi libro de bioquímica con Mike. Él había prometido devolvérmelo ese mismo día pero como siempre no lo hizo.

Odiaba tener que llamarlo para que me devuelva mis cosas.

—Yo lo hago— me dijo Edward intuyendo las oscuras intensiones de Newton para conmigo.

"Hola Mike, necesito el libro de Bioquímica de Bella. No, ella está ocupada. Vamos para allá" termino su conversación de manera rápida y tajante.

— ¿Celoso amor?— pregunté.

—Me revienta que se haga el interesante. Dice que está todavía en la facultad, que nos esperará en la puerta. De todos modos debemos ir por mi auto.

— ¿A esta hora? Ya van a ser las nueve de la noche.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, nos cruzamos con mucha gente disfrazada. Afortunadamente tenía mis caramelos para ofrecer cuando algún pequeño especialmente gracioso se acercaba.

Llegamos a la universidad casi sin darnos cuenta. Efectivamente Mike estaba en la puerta con el libro en la mano, parecía nervioso.

—Gracias Newton— dijo Edward recibiendo el libro.

— ¿Te pasa algo Mike?— pregunté.

—Estuve jugando a la ouija con Ángela— dijo tratando de sonreír.

— ¿Siguen en eso? – preguntó Edward.

—Ella no… no puede dejarlo, iré a ver un rato mas y me voy a mi casa— entró muy apurado. No sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Edward crees que debamos ir a ver?— pregunté.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Ese juego me parece una completa estupidez. Vamos a casa, Esme iba a hornear galletas— me tentó.

Entramos en el estacionamiento de la universidad, donde todavía estaba el volvo de mi novio. Quizás sea muy curiosa, pero al pasar cerca del anfiteatro de anatomía traté de ver a Ángela.

No tuve mucho éxito, pues los arbustos tapaban mi visión. Apenas pude distinguir un grupo de al menos 5 personas muy juntas.

Estuve en casa de Edward hasta la media noche, terminando de hacer el informe y conversando con su padre. Carlisle tenía muy buenos proyectos para nosotros. La hermana de Edward, Alice, estudiaba Psicología y su novio Jasper era un psiquiatra muy reconocido. Emmett el mayor de los Cullen era fisioterapista de deportes.

Por todo ello Carlisle tenía en mente poner una clínica con todos nosotros. A mí me parecía una grandiosa idea, mientras pueda estar cerca de Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano escuché timbrar mi celular. Casi lo tiro al piso pero me detuve al ver que era mi novio.

¿Tanto me extrañaría?

—Hola amor— dije tratando de parecer ya levantada.

—Bella, papá me llamó. Dice que han ingresado a Ángela al hospital— eso me asuntó tanto que me caí de la cama sin querer.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?— pregunté asustada.

—Dice que la encontraron esta mañana en los jardines de la facultad. Está en shock— la noticia me tomó de sorpresa, pensé que mi amiga había tenido un accidente.

— ¿En la universidad? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿La atacaron?— pregunté buscando mi ropa para ponerme y salir inmediatamente rumbo al hospital.

—Está trastornada. Papá dice que habla incoherencias y grita todo el tiempo.

Edward no demoró mucho en venir por mí. Llegamos en menos de media hora al hospital. Encontramos a los señores Weber, a Mike, Ben, Jessica junto a Carlisle y Jasper el novio de Alice.

—Está sedada. Debemos esperar a que despierte, si reacciona favorablemente o si sigue presentando este cuadro de histeria— el psiquiatra hablaba con la madre de Ángela.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente?— nos preguntó Carlisle cuando llegamos junto a ellos. Me miró fijamente. Ángela era una de mis mejores amigas pero en esto yo nada tenía que ver.

—No lo sé. Ayer Áng nos invitó a jugar a la ouija, dijo que su tía le envió el juego— dije todo lo que sabía.

—Y lo jugamos— Mike tenía unas ojeras espantosas. –Al principio estaba divertido pero luego esa cosa empezó a moverse sola— titubeó pero al ver que todos lo mirábamos siguió. –Las reglas dicen que una vez que contactas con un alma no puedes dejarla, debes esperar a que se vaya sola. Pero esa cosa no quería irse.

—Fue horrible. Ese espíritu sabía cosas de nosotros— añadió Jessica.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunté.

—Sabía que Mike y yo… pues que estuvimos… en el baño de la sala de anatomía— se sonrojó.

— ¿Cómo puede saber eso?— dijo Mike molesto.

—Chicos, creo que alguien quiso jugarles una mala pasada— Carlisle se veía escéptico.

—Todos creímos que era Ángela. Cuando le preguntamos quien era el espíritu dijo que era un tal James. El alma del cadáver que disecan el grupo de Bella, Edward y Ángela. Por eso creímos que ella nos estaba bromeando— dijo Jessica.

—Mi hermana… tiene la mala costumbre de hacer sesiones espiritistas y esas tonteras— habló por primera vez la madre de Ángela. –Voy a llamarla para que venga— se enjugó una lágrima y salió de la sala de espera.

— ¿Quién de ustedes se mantuvo al lado de Ángela hasta terminar el juego?— preguntó Jasper el psiquiatra.

—Jessica— dijo Mike.

— ¡No! Bueno estaba molesta porque dijo que Mike y yo… así que le llamé a su novio Ben.

—Jessica, me llamaste a las cuatro de la mañana de tu automóvil— le reprochó Ben.

—Bueno, me asusté. Cuando Ángela hizo esa cosa, salí corriendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó Jasper.

—Primero el espíritu dijo que entraría en el cuerpo de Ángela y de la nada ella blanqueó los ojos. Fue horrible. ¿Vieron el exorcista? Creía que su cabeza daría una vuelta entera— Jess parecía realmente asustada.

— ¿Y la dejaste sola?— preguntó Jasper

—Me asusté. Le llamé a Ben y me fui a casa.

—Veremos cómo evoluciona— dijo Jasper y nos dejó.

El día pasó sin novedad. Ángela despertó al día siguiente. Seguía igual. Gritaba y se retorcía como si estuviese poseída. Se quedó dos semanas allí.

Yo apenas pude verla cuando la trasladaban del hospital a una clínica de reposo como aconsejó Jasper.

— ¡Bella!— gritó con una voz que no era la de mi amiga. — ¿Qué se siente tener mis ojos en tus manos?— me quedé petrificada.

Nadie sabía aquello. Hacía unos días cuando terminamos de disecar la cabeza de mi cadáver, tratando de sacar los globos oculares intactos, cometí una torpeza y ambos cayeron en mis manos. ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho a Edward!

La subieron en la ambulancia… pero lo que allí estaba no era mi querida amiga. Estaba segura que ya no era ella.

El tiempo pasó. Nunca pudieron curarla. Ni las terapias de choque pudieron devolver a la tímida Ang.

Jessica me contó que la tía de Ángela trajo un exorcista, varios espiritistas y hasta de esos brujos que practican Vudú. Pero nada pudieron hacer para que mejorara. Aquel espíritu que entró en ella no se iba.

De eso hace ya varios años. Terminé la universidad, me gradué. Edward y yo pasamos nuestras crisis, nos separamos un tiempo y luego volvimos. Ahora estamos a punto de casarnos.

Creo que soy una mala amiga pero me aterra solo pensar en ir a visitar a Ángela. Jessica dice que la mayor parte del día está sedada, de lo contrario se hace daño.

Por favor, si lees esto. Nunca te metas con la ouija. Hay algo demoníaco en ese juego. Tal vez si no tienes suerte podrías acabar como Ángela, que nunca volverá con nosotros mientras ese tal James no quiera salir de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta historia no es un simple cuento. Mi amiga Giovanni sigue trastornada y recluida en una institución mental por jugar con "espíritus".<strong>_

_**Ojalá algún día vuelva ser ella.**_

_**PATITO.**_


End file.
